Top Model Affair
by Krystal Karpenter
Summary: Zoey Orimoto manages to become one of the final 13 contestants in the most popular modeling competition in the country. The finish line is closer than ever, now all she needs to do is focus. But of course that becomes difficult when an unexpected flame kindles between her and famous model/soccer star Takuya Kanbara, who happens to be a judge on the show this year. TAKUMI! ;
1. Interviews

_**A/N:**_

_Ok, I'm am taking my love for America's Next Top Model and putting TAKUMI right in to it! :D This is just going to be a short, fun story I'm writing until I get inspired again for Shadowed Flame. Anyway, if you like the show, please don't take offense with anything in here, because I will poke fun at the competition and the girls every now and then, but know that I have the upmost respect for all the models who cycle through and of course for Tyra herself :) I just love this show so much and I always wondered what would happen if a romance bloomed within it. _**  
**

_The entire story is not going to be written in the style used to introduce the characters (just letting you know). The rest of the fic will be in 3rd person, mostly following Zoey. _

* * *

**Contestant number 1, Take One:**

Sarah Reinheart: "Hi! My name is Sarah and I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. I grew up on a farm with my family where I've ridden horses all my life. Uh, let's see…I played some sports in high school, but was never really good at any of them (_laughs_). I like to draw, go out with friends, and to travel. Why did I join America's Next Top model? Well, modeling has always been one of my dreams and people tend to say I'm good at it. I was homecoming and prom queen, and can basically do whatever I set my mind to. I know I can win because I'm talented enough and don't care what other people think of me. My ambition will get me through the competition."

* * *

**Alright, contestant number 2, take 1:**

Micki Dominguez: "Oh my God, seriously? I can't f****** smoke in this place? Dammit, do we at least get beer in the house?

**Take 2:**

Micki Dominguez: "Yo…I'm Micki. I come from Miami, Florida-represent!-and I don't give a f*** about what other people think of me. I grew up in a rough home and I'm here to prove that anyone can be a model-not just those skinny bitches without the curves (_points to her hips_) or those rich whores. I'm here to f****** win this shit and not anyone stands in my way. I've grown up defending my family and my friends so I'll have no problem keeping some skinny bitch off my back.

* * *

**Contestant number 3, take 1:**

Annette Taylor: "Which camera do I look at again?"

**The only camera here…**

Annette Taylor: "Oh, you're only using one? Don't you want to get all of my angles. My right side it the best, but honestly I look good in any light-Oh, does anyone know where a girl can get some coffee around here? (_laughs_) I'm so parched.

**You can get some after this interview…**

Annette Taylor: "You mean people don't get things for you here…?"

**Take 4:**

Annette Taylor: "Hello, my name is Annette Sullivan Taylor and I'm America's Next top model because I'm the most talented and beautiful one here. Honestly, I don't even know how some of these girls made it this far-they look like whores wearing trash for clothes (_laughs_). My daddy always gave me anything I wanted, so I want to show him and my family that I can get things on my own…"

* * *

**Contestant number 4, Take 1:**

Claire Mitchell: "Sometimes, I think the sky is green…but then again, what if everyone sees all colors as different colors, but everyone thinks of them as the same color!"

**Take 2:**

Claire Mitchell: "My hair speaks to me…I swear it does! Like, whenever I'm thinking, I can hear it's voice in my head saying 'Claire, you're going to win cause you're the smartest one here'. (_smiles in a daze-like manne_r) My hair protects me from the blue man that's always following me around…(_suddenly stiffens_) oh, God, he's standing right behind me isn't he?"

* * *

**Contestant number 5, Take 1:**

Dana Mark: "Hi, I'm Dana. I'm a single mother from Wisconsin and modeling has always been a dream of mine, but of course I've never had the opportunity to pursue it because I got pregnant at 18 and my fiancé at the time left me for another woman. (_sighs)_ I really just want what's best for my daughter. She's about 5 years old now and I want to be able to take care of her. (_eyes begin to well_) I'm doing this for me and for her."

* * *

**Contestant number 6, Take 1:**

Dominic Jones: "Hey, y'all, I'm Dominic! And I've got spunk, personality, and am going to be a fierce competitor in the competition. I know I'm beautiful and have the talent to win this thing, so I just wanna get the hell out there and kick some ass!"

* * *

**Contestant number 7, Take 1:**

Ellie Cagle:…(_glances down shyly in to her lap then pushes her glances farther up the bridge of her nose_) "Sorry, I'm really nervous." (_she continues to glance around….Her nose starts to bleed_)

**Take 3:**

Ellie Cagle: "Shucks, that always happens. (_She continues to hold a tissue to her right nostril_) I've never really been away from home before…so this is all kinda new to me. (_she starts to tremble and tears are clouding her vision_) I just miss my kitten Scooter so much!"

* * *

**Contestant number 8, Take 1:**

Aeriel Collins: "Yea, you know how there's always a 'bitch' or a 'queen bee' in high school? Yea, that was me. I always get what I want one way or another, and if I have to start some fights in order to do that, that's perfectly fine. You know Regina George from that movie Mean Girls? I'm her…on crack."

* * *

**Contestant number 9, Take 1:**

Laura Watt: "Oh my God, I'm just so excited to be here. I feel so blessed to have this opportunity! I can't wait to work with Tyra and all the other judges. I've grown up admire Tyra Banks so to finally be meeting her is like a dream come true! It's surreal. I'm ready to bring my A-game."

* * *

**Contestant number 10, Take 1: **

Julianne Gray: "I'm not quite sure what you want me to say…Well, I guess I'll start off by saying I think I'm an honest person. I take myself and others pretty seriously and I love to solve problems. I'm currently enrolled at Yale and am studying law, but modeling has always been something I wanted to do."

* * *

**Contestant number 11, Take 1:**

Maria Alana: "Aloha, my name is Maria and I'm from Hawaii. I've come all the way to Los Angeles to show that I have what it takes to be America's Next Top Model! I come from a very supportive family and they have been so encouraging through my modeling career. Hopefully this is where I'll get my big break! (_thrusts arms in the air, allowing her to feel victorious_)

* * *

**Contestant number 12, Take 1:**

Emily Maddox: "Hey, y'all. Shout out to my hometown Dallas, Texas! Love ya all! Mkay, so I know I'm going to win this competition because there isn't a model quite like me. I'm not pretty in the conven-conve…How do y'all say that word…it means like, 'normal'?"

**Conventional…?**

Emily Maddox: "Yea! I'm not pretty in the conventional kinda way, but I have a high fashion look, which really puts me above the rest of 'em girls. I'm excited to show what got to bring to the table."

* * *

**Final Contestant, lucky number 13, Take 1:**

Zoey Orimoto: "Um, hi, my name is Zoey and I'm from North Carolina…well, my parents are from Italy, so I speak Italian and English, but I've lived in the states all my life…My parents died when I was 10, so I've been living with my grandmother. (_Pauses, as if to gather her thoughts. Stares blankly in to the camera for a moment_) I enjoy painting, writing, but most of all dancing. I am in the dance program at the University of North Carolina on scholarship. (_Pauses again...)_ I'm in this competition because I wanna give something back to my grandmother, because she's given up so much to take care of me. Don't get me wrong! I love modeling! I just don't really know what to do with my life…

* * *

**And there you have it. The Final 13 for this season of America's Next Top Model. And now, to introduce 2 of our newest judges. First off we have world-renown photographer David Butterfield.**

David Butterfield: I'm so excited to be here. Tyra had been one of my friends for many many years, and I don't know if I could live without her! (_Laughs like a girl_) She's my homegirl, and I'd do anything for her. I'll be photographing the girls from week to week and then be on the judging panel to rate their photos. Can't wait!

**Last but not least, we have our newest, and youngest judge. Sports model and famous soccer star, Takuya Kanbara.**

Takuya Kanbara: I wouldn't be lying if I told you I was kinda forced in to this…(_groans and rolls his eyes_) I mean, yea, I guess it's cool that I'm here and all. Trust me I'm not complaining…a lot. But isn't this show kinda girly? Hell, I don't know. All I _do_ know, is that I lost a bet with one of my soccer pals and ended up having to take this offer. Again, I love Tyra-she's cool and all. I mean, our families are pretty close. But if I could somehow get out of doing this, would I? Yea, probably.

* * *

_Alright, and there you have most of the characters we will be following this cycle. Now, what else do I have to say...oh right ;)_

_**I'M SETTING UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE**_

_-This poll will have all of the contestant's names and you guys can vote for who you want to stay :) The contestant with the least amount of votes, I'll write off. This way, you guys can be apart of the story too. It should be tons of fun!_

_-One last thing. Zoey won't be on the poll because ultimately I'll dictate when she leaves, because she kinda has to be around for a while if y'all want to see some spicy Takumi ;) Haha, anyway, vote vote vote! Next chapter should be up in a couple of days :)_


	2. Transitions

**Transitions**

_Here is the first official chapter! Sorry if this goes really fast or the writing isn't up to par, but I'm honestly just writing this more for myself :) I'm just fiddling with some ideas while waiting to be inspired for more bigger projects. I y'all enjoy it too tho! :D_

* * *

Zoey had never modeled before. And if it hadn't been for her best friend back home, who practically forced her in to the audition, Zoey would have probably never modeled. It was not something she had seen herself doing. However, now that she was here, standing in front of a large, elegant doorway leading in to a glorious mansion, the twenty-year old felt determination spark within her. Remembering why she was here, Zoey picked her black suitcase up and entered into a large, marble foyer. Inside, she was greeted by several directors, the producer, and various camera men. One lady, with a earpiece and a clipboard in her hand directed her up the stairs.

"Go and choose whatever bed you like, just be quick about it. Tyra is coming in ten!" She shouted the last sentence to the crew, who were all bustling about.

Zoey nodded. As soon as she made it to the second floor, Dana, one of the girls she had befriended already from auditions, came to greet her with a warm embrace. "Zoe, oh my goodness, come on! I've saved you a bed," she smiles kindly, leading Zoey down the hall and in to the first room on the right. Dana Mark and she had connected rather early on, based on the fact that they weren't in the competition for themselves. However, Zoe tried to harden her heart, for though she felt bad for Dana's situation, she couldn't let the single mother win.

Dana's long brown hair bounced as she skipped about the room with excitement. Zoey winced as she felt a pang of guilt for not being as eager…she knew other girls back at the auditions who probably wanted this more than herself. Yet here she was, being one of the stereotypes the show needed in all its cycles. Everyone here was a stereotype, and Zoey couldn't help but smile smally in amusement at the fact.

Dana was the puller of heartstrings. She would gain her fans by appealing emotionally to people, and of course she was gorgeous as well-but everyone here was pretty.

Zoey glanced around the room to see that she and Dana would be sharing it with two other girls: Sarah and Claire. Again, Zoe cringed. Claire was the dumb blonde with a gorgeous figure, and Sarah was the conventional pretty girl with deep, brown locks and blue eyes, who was popular in high school and had lots of friends. It wasn't a shock when Claire and Sarah became close.

"Oh my God, guys! Isn't this exciting!" squealed Emily, who just appeared at the door. Her red hair was short and curly, and her face freckled. If anything Zoe thought she was 'cute' looking and didn't consider her much competition. Emily's stereotype was The Obnoxious One. "Tyra is coming in like-oh my god-three minutes! Come on!"

Almost as soon as Zoey threw all her belongings on to her small bed, she was grabbed by the arm and led out of her room, running right in to Aeriel Collins, otherwise known as-The Bitch.

"Watch it blondie," the black-haired girl growled, only to be calmed by her friend, The Asian from Hawaii, Maria.

"Come on, Aeriel, not the time," Maria sighed, and the two quickly took the lead as the group of 13 girls all descended the stairs.

Even with all the hype around her, Zoey began to think about her own stereotype…If she had to guess, it would probably be The One Who Doesn't Know Whether or Not She Wants To Be Here….A little long, but-sounds good enough. It could be worse.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Dana's voice. "Oh my gosh, I think the judges are here," she whispered with excitement. All of them were now in the foyer, amidst the lights and camera, awaiting for the front door to open.

Zoey managed to give her a smile and display excitement on her face just like everyone else…

_Outside_

Takuya glanced at his phone. Dear God, this was really happening. He was actually judging one of the girliest shows in existence…why had he bet Kouji in the first place? He should have known Ryan Lochte would never win against Michael Phelps in that last race. Stupidest bet ever. He was so hoping to win Kouji's sports car…dammit!

"Takuya, could you please at least pretend to be more excited?" Tyra rolled her eyes as her stylist brushed on the last bit of makeup to make her look 'TV worthy'.

Takuya looked over at David, the flamboyant photographer and grimaced. "I mean, I will on camera. Just let me sulk a little before hand!"

"You're going love this," David remarked, pursing his lips with annoyed amusement, "so stop acting like a snobby little boy. Trust me, you'll end up love working on this show. And I'm not just saying that because I'm gay."

Takuya sighed. He honestly didn't know what to expect. He had modeled, but has never judged anything in his life-not even as a guest on American Idol. Modeling came naturally to him, so he wasn't exactly sure what he'd be looking for as far as critics. Now, he didn't want to seem all 'high and mighty' when it came to modeling either, because in all honestly, he was a soccer player and still is. Posing in magazines was just another way for him to earn some extra cash. He did not expect his pictures to become viral.

"Alright, are we all ready?" asked this season's director, Rob Flint. He was a tall, lanky man with a baseball cap and headset resting on his head.

"Yes, let's get this thing started!" Tyra exclaimed with enthusiasm that aroused the crew to bustle with more excitement.

"Well, here we go then," Takuya muttered under his breath as Tyra began opening the door. Instantly, he could hear the other girls screaming their heart away causing him to involuntarily flinch t the noise. He quickly masked the fear on his face with a wide grin, because he knew the cameras were rolling now.

"Welcome, finalists, to America's Next Top Model!" Tyra shouted with a laugh and the girls continued to squeal. As they began to settle down, the supermodel continued, "We are all so excited to have you on this show. This is going to be one crazy cycle ladies so buckle up! Please, allow me to introduce you to two of our new judges!"

It was then that Takuya could feel all the girls' eyes fall to him and the screaming ensued again. Oh God…he thought.

"You've all heard of famous soccer star and model-the next David Beckham-Takuya Kanbara!" Tyra laughs, and then claps along with the rest of the girls.

As she continues on to introduce David, the Takuya decides to examine the 13 contestants standing before him. They were all beautiful, no doubt about it. It couldn't be too hard to help them if they already had this much potential, he guessed.

After introducing David, Tyra came back to Takuya, asking, "So is there any advice you want to give these lovely ladies right off the bat, Mr. Kanbara?"

"Uh, yes," he began, and just as he was about to speak, something-rather someone-caught his eye.

Stunning. Absolutely stunning, that's what she was. Her eyes were the brightest things he'd ever seen. Did eyes really get that green? They were startlingly beautiful. He was immediately drawn to them like metal drawn to magnets. Takuya hadn't noticed her before. She had been hiding in the back…not screaming like the others. Her hair was a gorgeous golden color-like sunlight, he thought-and her face was like ivory. Just by looking at her, Takuya was betting that she would win this thing hands down. Was it even going to be close?

"Takuya…?" Tyra looked at him expectantly, wondering what the hell had gotten in to him, "You were saying?"

Takuya snapped out of his trance. "Oh-I was just gonna say, ease in to it. You all are very beautiful girls, and modeling isn't really something that needs to be forced. Go in to it naturally, and you'll be surprise by how easy it is," with that, he smiled and nodded for Tyra to take it away. God, those eyes were so unnerving that they had completely drained him of all thought! He'd have to avoid looking at her for the rest of the day.

"Alright ladies, you heard it yourself from our new, sexy judge. He'll be around to help you a lot during the competition. Now, everyone get ready because your first Tyra mail should be on the living room table in an hour. Inside, you'll get a hint as to what your first photo shoot will be all about!" Tyra exclaimed with a clap, "See you all very soon!"

* * *

He was handsome. But of course Zoey shouldn't be surprised, after all he was a super model…but she felt strangely self-conscious when his warm, brown gaze lingered on her for a moment or two. His hair was a dark coffee color, and his skin was tanned, probably from being out on that soccer field. Takuya Kanbara, upon his entrance, had been the topic of conversation in the house for the next hour as the girls all lounged around the living room.

"Ladies, he is just SO fine," Dominic, (or 'The Black Girl', as Zoey identified her) was saying.

"Well, duh," Sarah giggled, "what girl wouldn't think so?"

Suddenly a small voice chirped in from the background. "Well…he-he's not my type…" a skinny, short haired blonde girl spoke up, pushing her glasses awkwardly up her nose, "he's too handsome…almost like a Greek god, and Greek gods sleep with everyone."

Zoey shook her head in pity. Ellie Cagle, the Quirky One. They never lasted long in the competition. The room went silent, because no one really knew what to say. It was a relief when the doorbell rang and Maria yelled, "Tyra mail!"

All 13 girls jumped up and scrambled to the foyer where a little table was set up and a card was placed neatly on top. Sarah was the first to get to it. Opening it up, she reads, "Your first photo-shoot will be a dream come true…maybe you'll meet your prince charming. Hurry, before the clock strikes midnight! Love, Tyra."

"Oh my God, we're already going to be posing with boys!" Emily hooted, "I ain't got no problem with that, y'all."

Zoey couldn't believe it. They had literally _just_ gotten here and where now being whisked away by a black, luxury bus to their first photo-shoot. She would have thought it would at least have been tomorrow, but no. It was apparently tonight.

Grabbing their purses, the girls all hustled out at the command of the crew, leaving Zoey little time to really comprehend what was going on. Next thing she knew, the bus was on the road. 15 minutes later, they arrive at their destination, which was an enormous mansion with a white stone staircase leading up to the front door, and a beautiful front garden. Zoey thought it all to be gorgeous! LA was full of beautiful houses. She noticed that the crew was setting up tents and camera's in the garden near a wall of tall hedges. She could feel herself becoming slightly excited.

"Alright ladies!" Tyra's voice suddenly called out as she stepped on to the bus, "I hope you all are excited to be posing as you very own Disney Princess!"

The girls all let out squeals of excitement. "Mhm, girl, I am so Jasmine," Micki laughed.

"I love the excitement ladies! Let me just let you know how things are going to work this cycle, alright?" Tyra began, a beautiful smile on her face, "Normally, the judges do all the deliberating and send a girl home at the end of each week. Well, this cycle we will be posting all your photos online, allowing the fans to also have a say in who should stay or go with a scale of 1 to 10. The judges will be rating you on that same scale for your photos and future challenges. Now, your ratings will be averaged at the end of the week, and the girl with the lowest numbers goes home. Alright ladies, are you ready!?"

Again, everyone screams, running off the bus with enthusiasm and excitement. Outside, they are met by David and another flamboyantly dressed man in a pink tux, and green colored hair. "Ladies, I hope you're all excited to meet our new head stylist for the season, Richard Fey! He is going to be you're fairy godmother today seeing as he's going to make you all princesses and ready for your very own prince." David giggled as the girls exchanged confused looks, "That's right. You are all going to be posing with your very own male model!"

More screaming. Zoey was beginning to get a headache. Was the screeching really necessary? She was actually relieved when they were all separated in to groups of three and four and taken in to designated tents in order to get dressed and have their makeup done. Zoey always found it strangely relaxing to be in the makeup chair and having people style you. She felt as if it was a way to loose herself within it all; to become a different person.

"Hmm," David said, studying Zoey as she sat in her chair awaiting to hear what princess she would be modeling. "I'm definitely seeing Sleeping Beauty. Put her in the green gown, and for her makeup…"

Zoey's attention drifted away from the scene at hand to a familiar figure, who seemed to be lurking about her tent.

Takuya was bored. He had been wandering around set for a couple hours now and without Tyra telling him what to do, he felt lost. When the girls all arrived, he had caught sight of the green-eyed girl yet again, but this time she hadn't noticed him, which slightly disappointed the athlete, to his annoyed surprise. Why did he care if she'd seen him or not?

Well, after David spoke to them about their photo shoot, Takuya found himself in the tent the green-eyed girl had been sent to. He was hardly paying attention, really, it just kinda happened. Sleeping Beauty, huh? Takuya thought with approval, it suited her perfectly.

"What do you mean Chris' flight was cancelled?" David's high pitched voice snapped the athlete out of his thoughts. "He was our Prince Philip! Does Tyra know he's not here!?"

"She does now," Tyra answered, coming in to the tent, annoyance on her brow.

"I literally just got Chris' message," David was saying, frustrated, "I guess we'll have to reuse on of the other male models and push the Sleeping Beauty frame back a bit."

"Which sucks, because that's so inconvenient!" Richard groaned, "We'll have to re-fit the costume in the short amount of time we have."

Before Takuya could even think or use his better judgment, he found himself blurting, "Well I could do it."

All eyes shifted to him. Even green-eyed girl looked up at him surprised. Her gaze was like a fishing hook pulling him deeper and deeper in to this stupid mess. But Takuya couldn't even think about how dumb he was being with her looking so stunning just sitting there in that chair. "That would save a lot of trouble," Tyra sighed, a relieved smile stretching across her face, "thank you so much, Takuya!"

"Perfect! Follow me to get in to your costume," David said.

The green-eyed girl dropped her gaze, and at that moment Takuya really realized what exactly he'd signed up for. Mentally kicking himself, the athlete followed David in to a different tent where all the guys were getting dressed. What on earth was he thinking? A prince? That is as gay as hell! He's a sports model, not a frickin Ken doll! Takuya silently sulked as his measurements were quickly being taken.

"Thank you so much again, Takuya," Richard was saying as he began gelling the athletes hair in attempt to tame it, "you're really saving us a lot of hassle. And I'm sure our Sleeping Beauty won't have a problem modeling with you."

Richard's wink slightly unnerved Takuya, but he chose to ignore the gesture in order to pursue some information. "Oh, yea, it's no problem," he shrugs, "so, what's her name? Sleeping Beauty-er, the model, I mean?"

"Let's see," the green haired man muttered as he grabbed a list of the girls names and the Disney characters they were assigned, "Zoey Orimoto I believe."

"Zoe," Takuya repeated, smiling smally at the sound of it.

Soon, the stylists finished getting the athlete ready. His hair was combed back, his costume consisted of a princely blue doublet, black pants, and his favorite accessory, a sword clinging to the black belt around his waist. He could live with this. Takuya lifted his chin arrogantly at his own reflection. He bet Zoe would gawk at the sight of him now. Leaving his tent, Takuya went to find out where exactly he was supposed to go. On his way out, however, he collided with Sleeping Beauty herself.

"Oh, geez, sorry," Takuya blurted, catching her before she had a chance to fall.

Zoey looked up at him, rubbing her head in the place his shoulder had collided with her skull. "Ouch, um, no that's ok," she stammered, flustered from the stress of the situation and the embarrassment of being in his arms. As Takuya helped her regain her balance, Zoey began biting her lip nervously. She was still trying to figure out why he exactly volunteered to help her out…_He isn't helping _you_, he was helping Tyra, _her conscious scolded_…_Still, she felt obligated to fill the awkward silence that had settled between them. "Uh, thank you…for volunteering and all,"

Takuya shrugged. "Yea, I mean, it's not that big of a deal. At least I get to carry a sword, see?" the athlete offered her a smile as he displayed his accessory. However, things turned uncomfortable again when Zoey gave him an odd look. "It was a joke. I was pretending to be excited about a fake weapon. It's really the only thing not gay about the outfit."

"Oh," Zoey replied, letting out an uneasy laugh that Takuya could clearly tell was fake. Another awkward silence…"I'm Zoey, by the way," she introduced, feeling herself grow red with discomfiture, "sorry, I'm having kind of an off day."

"Takuya," he replied, giving her a small smile, "and yea, I can tell. Nice to meet you, Zoe."

"It's Zoey," she corrected, resisting the urge to growl with annoyance.

"Well, I'm calling you, Zoe," Takuya smirked stubbornly, amused by how terribly she was concealing her irritation.

"Well, I'm not going to respond if you do," she responded, narrowing her bright gaze.

"C'mon, it's the least you can let me do for running in to my shoulder,"

"I think actually, it was _you_ who ran in to my head!"

"There you two are! What the hell? Get your asses on set!" Richard growled, practically pushing both of them in front of the cameras.

Zoey took a moment to take in her surroundings. There was a single marble bench, a green screen behind it, and rose bushes, potted flowers, and hedges decorating the set. Takuya guides her over to the bench and almost immediately the shoot begins.

The entire time, Zoey's heart was racing at about a hundred miles an hour. She had no idea why she was so nervous. _Get a grip_! She screamed to herself, but it was no use. Her body went rigid at Takuya's mere proximity. The first few frames were a disaster, with her trying to pose but failing…

"Okay, wait, wait, Zoey take a second to relax, please," David groaned, "this isn't working."

Taking a deep breath, Zoey closed her eyes. She tried to imagine that she was back at home, taking in the scent of freshly baked cookies. Her grandmother always baked. _Relax_, she told herself, and just as she was feeling her muscles beginning to loosen, Takuya had to speak to her.

"Zoe?"

Again, her guard went up. What the hell was it with this man? She had to model with other men before during auditions. Why couldn't she do it now, with him?

"Yes?" she sighed, desperately trying to hold it together. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of everyone.

Takuya watched her with concern. He felt as if this was all somehow his fault. Why did he have to ruin anything. The athlete was quickly glancing about, trying to think of something to say when his eyes spotted a rose protruding out of a nearby bush. Plucking it off, he handed the flower to Zoey, who blinked with confusion. "Do you like roses?" he asked.

Zoey nodded. "They're my favorite flower."

Takuya grinned. "Okay, put your nose to it and take a deep breath."

She did so without question, but instead of closing her eyes, her gaze stayed locked on Takuya's. His warm stare began melting the ice off her muscles. Zoey wanted to be unnerved by how much his dark eyes seemed to affect her, but in all honesty she was comforted by them.

"I like that," David muttered, snapping a shot of the two in that moment, "keep it going guys."

Zoey finally felt her senses returning. She slid one hand around Takuya's neck, bringing him closer to her. The athlete responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing his other hand up to tilt her chin towards him. His thumb traced the outline of her jaw while his lips stayed merely centimeters away from hers.

"Oh my God, you are rocking it!" David exclaimed as he continued to take pictures.

Zoey's pulse was beginning to pick up speed again, but this time it was due to the fluttering feeling she began getting in her stomach and the way her body seemed to react to his warm touch. It was so easy for her to melt right in to him. This didn't feel like modeling, this felt real. Zoey tried not to panic. _No, this is acting! Stop thinking like that_, she scolded herself, but it was so hard to think clearly with his breath so close to her skin.

Takuya hadn't forgotten for a second how beautiful this girl was. Her green eyes beckoned him, challenged him to take this further, and the way she was sinking in to him was all too arousing._ Not the place to get a boner!_ he mentally growled. Her skin was so soft. Takuya felt as if he could easily bruise her if her pressed too hard. As Zoe turned her face to the camera, she revealed an all too tempting, smooth neck. Takuya couldn't help himself. He was acting on pure instinct now. He pressed his lips to the tender flesh below her jaw, causing Zoey to close her eyes and gasp at the sensation. The rose fell out of her hand at the initial shock.

Zoey had to resist the urge to turn her mouth back to his so that he could kiss that instead. She tried to stay strong, but anymore of this she might just go crazy.

"And done!" David exclaimed, and clapping ensued around set, "the chemistry between you two is something else. Good work." He began looking back over the photos with a triumphant smile on his lips.

A rush of disappointment hit Zoey when she felt Takuya quickly pull away. They were both breathing quite heavily, and she honestly didn't know why she felt so cold all of a sudden.

Takuya didn't even know what to think. What he did know, however, was seeing Zoe, with long, gold hair now slightly mused, red cheeks, and lips slightly parted, only made him want to pin her to the floor and finish what they started. He had to get out of here.

Zoey watched him quickly disappear off set without saying another word or looking in her direction. She suddenly felt nauseous. God, she was so stupid. Thinking it had been real. _This is the modeling industry, not a damn movie,_ she growled, turning on her heels and heading back to her tent.

The girls all filed in to the a large white room, with a tall screen displaying the words _America's Next Top Model_ over a still shot of Tyra's stunning face. Zoey avoided looking towards the judging panel. She honestly did not know why it made her uneasy to see Takuya after what happened…it meant nothing. She should be completely unaffected, just like he clearly was.

"Welcome ladies," Tyra greets, "let me introduce you to our panel of judges. We have our new sexy judges David, who will be informing us on what the fans are saying about your pictures, and of course Takuya. We also have famous fashion publicist Kelly Cutrone. Alright, now let's start looking at these photos."

Zoey waited patiently for her turn. So far, to everyone's dismay, Ariel Collins impressed the judges the most with her photo…she had also been Sleeping Beauty. Kelly was harder to impress, Zoey noted, but even she was not as harsh as some of the fans were.

"Zoey," Tyra announced next after judging Dominic's picture. Zoey looked to the screen to see her best shot, and she tried not to flush with embarrassment when she did. Of course it was the one taken at the moment Takuya thought to press his lips to her neck. The gesture caught her so off guard that she had closed her eyes, gasped, and dropped the rose. The picture had captured it all, with the flower in midair.

"I really love this photo," Tyra smiled, and for a moment Zoey relaxed…"but it seems to me you just got lucky…Your chemistry with Takuya is incredible. In a lot of your frames you two were burning up, but I think it was _only_ because of this that you took a good shot."

"I agree," Kelly chimed in, "it almost seemed more like a make-out session than a photo-shoot after a while."

"Yes, also, I think your most striking features are your eyes," Tyra was saying.

"Definitely," David nodded in agreement.

"I really wish they had been open," the supermodel continued, still a smile on her face, "What are people online saying?"

"Well, they turned out to really like the picture," David began, "Penelope from Arizona writes, 'it really looks like they are the real thing and in love!' But another girl from Florida commented, 'Zoey's gorgeous but I think that's really all she is. She's not a model.'"

"It's not enough to be pretty, sweetheart," Tyra sighs, "Ok, what's your verdict Kelly?"

"I say 6," says the publicist, "you did very little modeling here."

"I'm gonna say 8," Takuya spoke up, catching her eyes for a brief moment, "I think that it's very natural looking, and displays the, um, love between a prince and his princess." He scratched the back of his head, as if he was nervous.

"I'll say 8, too, but only because of the amazing chemistry," Tyra smiles.

* * *

_Sorry for any grammatical errors. I didn't really have time to edit all of this chapter! _


	3. Chemistry

**Chemistry**

* * *

It had been close. Too close, as far as Zoey was concerned. She had managed to make it through to the next week, but her photo was one of the last ones to be picked. She hadn't been in the bottom two...but now, with all the scores added up for the week and displayed on the TV screen in the living room of their house, she saw that she was currently in 9th place. _This simply won't do_, she thought with aggravation, she'd have to step up her game.

"I'm so happy that Laura girl is gone," Aeriel was saying, as she sprawled out on the couch and began filing her nails, "she was way too perky. And something about her face just bothered me."

"Totally," Maria agreed.

Zoey sighed as meaningless conversation ensued. It only got worse when Annette came in to the room wearing a broad grin on her face. "I cannot believe I got best picture, ladies!" she gushed, "I mean, who knew? Did you know I've never modeled before? I must be quite the natural."

"Please, tell me more," Aeriel muttered with complete disinterest.

"Don't be rude," Micki snapped, seemingly already fed up with black-haired bitch, "she's just excited you know."

"Excuse me?" Aeriel looked up, glaring daggers at the Hispanic with the more outspoken attitude. Zoey liked to refer to Micki as The One Who Didn't Give A Shit. "Don't tell me what to do. I don't need your fat ass annoying me either."

_Oh God, here it goes_, Zoey internally groaned as she watched Micki move swiftly towards Aeriel, who was already getting on to her feet in order to properly square off with her. Weren't the fights not supposed to start until about the 4th week in? The quirky girl, Ellie, with the thick rimmed glasses began curling up in to a ball on the couch. "Tension! I sense tension," she was whispering frantically to herself as began to rock back and forth.

"Ladies, please," Dana pleaded from the other side of the room, but it did little good. Zoey watched as the two exchanged pointless banter and fingerpointing.

"Come on, bitch! Hit me! HIT ME!" Aeriel was screaming, pointing to her cheek as she stuck it out in Micki's face.

* * *

Aeriel: I was trying to make her hit me...that way she  
would have been thrown out of the competition...  
It would've been one less competitor.

* * *

"Oh believe me, I want to," Micki glared, but soon Dominic came in to the room and was quick to pull her friend away from Ariel.

"It's not worth it, Micki," the black girl sniffed, "you don't need her shit."

"Psh, I'm not the one with the shit here," Ariel scoffed, folding her arms in front of her chest, "but whatever. I sure as hell don't wanna waste my time with a couple of bitches like you. Maria, let's get out of here."

"Right behind you," the Hawaiian smirked, grabbing her purse and heading up the stairs with her new 'master'.

* * *

Micki: I think it's safe to say that everyone thinks  
Ariel is a bitch.

* * *

Dana: Um...I mean, I guess Aeriel isn't the nicest girl...  
But there are different shades to everyone. I think we all  
have our demons. (_Laughs uncomfortably)_

* * *

Zoey: No comment...(_rolls eyes)_

* * *

Ellie: (_glances nervously at the ground) _I don't like tension...  
It makes my nose bleed...

* * *

Once Aeriel and Maria were gone, Sarah and Claire came in to the room from the kitchen. Sarah plopped herself down on to the couch after taking a look at the scoreboards to see that she was 4th. "What the heck was going on in here?" the pretty brunette girl asked with a curious and amused smile, "Claire and I could hear something about to go down all the way from the dining room."

"Was it a tickle fight?" Claire asked with sudden excitement.

Dana sighed. "No, honey. Unfortunately it wasn't."

"It was almost a fist fight," Julianne Grey responded with a dull look as she glanced up from her thick book, "a pointless one at that." Zoey hardly knew Julianne...the girl with dark blonde hair barely spoke...but she already wasn't too fond of the Yale student. Zoey felt as if Julianne though she was better than everyone here, just because she might be smarter.

"Whatever, I'm getting some sleep," Micki snorted, heading upstairs as well with Dominic at her side.

"I guess it is kinda late..and who know what challenge is in store for us tomorrow," Dana was saying, glancing at the clock to see that it was already about 11:30pm. "I'll turn in too, I guess."

Zoey decided to go with her, for she certainly did not want to be stuck downstairs in another awkward situation. However, everyone seemed to be calling it a night. Claire and Sarah came and settled in the beds just across the room from Zoey and Dana, but while the single mother went to shower, the golden haired girl noticed Sarah staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Zoey shifted uncomfortably, and tried to ignore the brown haired girl's gaze. "How are your eyes so bright?" Sarah finally asked, after for what seemed like ten minutes of awkward staring.

"Excuse me?" Zoey had to ask, somewhat confused.

This caused Sarah smile shyly, but the pretty girl jumped up and on to Zoey's bed with what seemed like excitement. "I asked, how are your eyes so bright?" she repeated, "I mean, they are ridiculously gorgeous...well, _you're_ ridiculously gorgeous, but your eyes...they seem unreal sometimes."

"Are you a vampire...?" Claire asked dazedly from the other side of the room.

This actually caused Zoey to laugh with amusement. "No, Claire," she sighed, at the moment appreciative of Claire's naive nature, "I'm not a vampire. I don't know, I was just born with them...my grandmother says I got them from my mother."

Sarah looked thoughtful. "How close were you to your mom?"

Zoey looked down. She forced a smile on to her lips as she said, "My parents died when I was ten. I've lived with my grandmother for the past ten years."

"I'm so sorry," Sarah gasped, now embarrassed for bringing the subject up, but Zoey quickly calmed the girl down by placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"It's okay," the golden haired girl reassures, "it was a long time ago and I barely remember them. Things happen."

Sarah still looks slightly red, but she manages another shy smile. "Even though we are technically competitors, I really hope we can be friends, Zoey," she says, hopeful.

Zoey's rose, red lips turned up. "I would like that very much."

* * *

Takuya wasn't particularly excited to be in charge of this next challenge...but neither was he against it. He couldn't really describe it, but something about the idea of seeing Zoe again made him anxious but also uneasy. The athlete wanted to talk to her; to get to know her better. Maybe Takuya just wanted to help her. There was nothing wrong with that, right? He just wanted to help.

_Help her get out of her clothes..._Takuya sneered in irritation at his last thought. He would be lying if he said that idea came out of nowhere. For the past couple of nights, all he could think about was having her in his bed. Those green eyes luring him in to her until they were one. He hoped this was just a phase, or some sort of stupid infatuation that would quickly pass. The last thing Takuya needed was drama...and for some reason, Zoe screamed 'drama'. But still. Takuya just couldn't resist the thought of being close to her.

"Ah, we're finally here," David remarked with a slight smirk on his lips as he finished filing his nails, "these girls are in for a rude awakening."

"Who's waking 'em up?" Takuya asked, a little confused by his fellow judge's comment.

Grabbing a megaphone from under his seat, David's smile only grew, "We are silly. Making these girls' lives hell is part of the fun." And with a wink, the flamboyant judge jumped out of the car and made his way to the front door, with Takuya close behind. Barging in with the camera crew close behind, the two men ran upstairs to make their presence known. David practically kicked down the door to the first room and yelled in to his megaphone, "UP UP UP! We have a busy day ladies!"

Takuya watched the girls all groan and hide under their comforters. He smirked a bit and suddenly wondered which room Zoe was in. Patiently, the athlete waited for David to wreak havoc on the next two bedrooms, neither holding the green-eyed beauty. In fact, it wasn't until reaching the last room that Takuya spotted her in a bed up against the right wall. He almost wished David had hesitated a moment before yelling in to his megaphone. Zoe had looked so perfectly peaceful underneath her sheets; her dark lips were slightly parted and her gold hair mused up, cascading over her pillow like a splash of color against a white canvas. The athlete mentally groaned. _No girl should look like that so early in the morning,_ he though bitterly, it wasn't fair to all the men who couldn't have her_. _

Zoe's eyes immediately shot awake at the first sound of David's booming voice. Takuya watched her bright, disoriented gaze instantly find him, causing him to lose his breath. God, she looked so lost. So helpless. It almost made him want to punch David for disturbing her, but then the athlete realized how utterly ridiculous that was. For God's sakes, _he _was the one losing it. Already Takuya could feel his pants tightening around his crotch. Was there any way he could be in the same room as her and not get a frickin hard-on. _  
_

Now aggravated, Takuya tore his gaze away from her an stalked out of the room in physical and mental frustration.

Zoey on the the hand was completely out of it. She had no idea what was going on except that David was screaming at them through a megaphone she immediately wanted to take from his hands and smash against the floor. For a fleeting second she had spotted Takuya, but in the next instant he was gone, leaving her to wonder if she had even imagined it all. However, she quickly got dressed thanks to Dana, who practically had to shove her out of the bed in order to become fully awake.

"I WANNA SEE DRESSES AND SKIRTS TODAY LADIES! AND STEP ON IT!" David was yelling, now from downstairs.

Zoey groaned in annoyance and begrudgingly slipped in to a black V-neck, which she tucked in to a green, lace skirt. To match she borrowed an emerald necklace from Sarah and slipping in to a pair of wedges. She then debated whether to put her hair up or not.

"Come on, Zoey! We have to go or they'll leave us!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing her friend's hand before she could do anything else with her image. Sarah, Claire, Zoey, and Dana travelled downstairs only to realize they were the last ones to arrive at the foyer.

David gave them in impatient look and tapped the part of his wrist where a watch would normally sit. "Time's a wasting, ladies. Come, we have a bar to hit up," he smirked and gave them all a girlish squeal causing them all to laugh.

Zoey smiled at David's flamboyant ways. While studying the judges, pink tuxedo and white shoes, the golden haired girl caught sight of Takuya watching her from behind him. Just that dark gaze was enough to make her blush and look away. What on earth was wrong with her? Her heart was beginning to race and she could feel heat beginning to pool at her palms. Why did the guy make her so tense, so on edge? It was frustrating. She wondered why he had to be here anyway.

The girls were all led to the luxurious black bus from before and this time the judges joined them. Zoey made sure to sit next to a window. Her favorite part about being driven was staring in to the outside world and getting lost in her thoughts. It was oddly comforting. Before the bus went anywhere, however, Zoey watched as Dana took the seat next to her and Takuya surround himself with Ariel, Maria, Claire, and Sarah, who were all giggling insanely at the mere chance to converse with him. Zoey felt something grip her stomach...but refused to believe it was jealousy. Takuya could smile and flirt with whoever he wanted, she didn't care. Guys as good-looking as him do that all the time.

Takuya tried to occupy himself for the time being to get to know some of the girls, just as Trya suggested he do. But as always, he was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation at hand with his thought so preoccupied on Zoe. She was clearly trying to avoid looking at him. He wondered why. Had he really already done something wrong? He watched her through the corner of his eye throughout the entire ten minute ride. She was quiet most of the way; simply staring out that window. Every now and then, her friend with the long brown hair would say something, and Zoe would give her a gorgeous smile before returning to her thoughts.

They finally arrived at the expensive bar known as Fire and Ice. David rented out the entire place for today's challenge, which is basically all about practicing the model 'walk'. The girls would have to strut their stuff on the bar counter, and Takuya was anxious to see how Zoe would do. He decided he'd try and talk to her once inside. _Yea, a friendly conversation_, he tried convincing himself, _just friendly.  
_

"Alright girls! Let's all get inside," David said before leading them all in to the dimly lit bar with expensive furnishings, a stage towards the back, and a black granite counter where a bartender stood awaiting to take drink orders. The flamboyant judge had all the girls sit on the stools along the counter before explaining them todays challenge as the camera crew filtered in and finished setting up. "Girl with the best personality and best walk on that stage, wins the challenge. Now, are you ready!?"

"Yea!" they all squealed, and were allowed about ten minutes to get a drink before the challenge actually began.

Takuya watched as Zoe allowed everyone to order in front of her. He also noticed that once she did managed to finally place her drink, the bartender seemed keen on trying to flirt with her by using some stupid joke that had actually earned a laugh from those full lips. After a wink, the man began working on her order. The athlete swore under his breath while running an aggravated hand through his hair. It took him a while to realize he had been glaring at the bartender for quite some time now. God, he was losing it.

Zoey thanked the bartender after receiving her mohito and turned to see none other than Takuya grabbing the stool next to her. She blinked for a moment in surprise and quickly swallowed the first sip of her drink as tension and uneasiness began to work their way up her muscles.

"Hey, Zoe," the gorgeous athlete greeted, giving her an adorable boyish grin, "um, how have you been?"

For a moment, the golden haired girl didn't know what to say as if she suddenly became stupid and mute. "Uh, good, yea," she stammered quickly, not wanting to seem incredibly rude, "and it's Zoey, remember?"

"I like Zoe better," Takuya responded with an arrogance she did not appreciate.

"Fine, then I'll call you...Taki," Zoey quipped with a slight smirk of satisfaction at seeing him cringe.

"Taki sounds like..tacky...no way, that's way worse than Zoe," the athlete argued.

"Too bad, it's what you get," she giggled, amused by his annoyance.

Takuya's irritation vanished at the sound of her laugh. He ended up smiling at her despite how much he didn't want to be called Taki. "Ok, call me whatever you want. As long as I can still call you Zoe, I'm ok with it."

Zoey felt her cheeks flush at the sincerity of his words. She took another much needed sip of her drink before asking, "So what are you doing tagging along with us today. Seems like David's doing most of the planning."

Takuya shrugged. "Well, Tyra says I have to get to know all of you better...and wants me to observe David so that when I make up my own challenge, I don't end up looking like an idiot..."

"If it's any consolation, you'll probably look like an idiot no matter what," Zoey teased, smiling smally at him.

The athlete couldn't help but return the grin. "So what's your story," Takuya couldn't help but asking as he leaned back in his stool, intertwining his hands behind his head, "what brings you to America's Next Top Model?"

Zoey gave him a sideways glance as she took another sip of her minty, alcoholic beverage. "Why do you care? Are you trying to fulfill Tyra's requirements by 'getting to know' me," she inquired with a smirk.

"Actually, Zoe, I _want _to get to know you," he replied, trying to convey his sincerity by keeping a straight face, but it was hard when her bright eyes narrowed with amusing suspicion.

"Why?" she practically laughed, rolling her eyes, "you're full of it,"

Takuya was taken aback by her last comment, but before he could respond the challenge started. It was not surprising that Ariel volunteered to go first, but it was unexpected to see her stumble. Zoey had to suppress a smile when she heard Micki laughing out loud. The golden haired girl did not want to make any enemies, so she kept to herself and continued to observe her competition.

When Zoe finally took the stage, Takuya watched her carefully. Her walk was not bad at all, the only thing it lacked was a bit more confidence, which surprised the athlete. Surely she had to know how captivating she was. If only she would realize that, she could win so easily. Even the stupid bartender was staring at her as if he was under some sort of spell, much to Takuya's annoyance. The athlete's eyes stayed glue to her as she walked back off the stage. He was about to make his way over to her until he felt David grab his shoulder and forcefully spin him around.

"Takuya, stay focused! I'm not going to pick a winner by myself," the flamboyant judge growled in a low voice Takuya did not even think the gay guy had.

Before obeying, Takuya took one last glance over at Zoe to see the hint of a smile upon her dark lips. She must've overheard David scolding his ass. Takuya couldn't help but grin back and scratch the back of his head with slight embarrassment, but he was still happy to have made her smile.

* * *

It had been a long day, and Zoey was no where near in the mood to stay up. Tomorrow was the photoshoot, and she would need her rest before the stressful day. She was the first to turn in for the night, while the other girls stayed up to drink, use the pool, or watch TV. After using the bathroom to wash her face and change in to a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, Zoey turned off the lights and tucked herself in to bed. She tossed and turned for about ten minutes before sitting back up with a grunt. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand to see that it only read 9:15...Why could she never fall asleep at a reasonable time?

As she was contemplating what to do now, the golden haired girl heard something hit the window to her room. At first she dismissed it, think it to be the wind or something, but then it about again. This time louder-as if something had been thrown at it. Thinking it was either Sarah or Claire messing with her, Zoey decided to see what it was. Walking over curtains, she opened them to find none other than Takuya grinning from outside, poking at the glass. He had climbed the tree next to house.

"Oh my God!" she yelped, completely surprised. Stumbling back, Zoey lost her footing and landed on her butt. This could not be happening...here she was looking like a moronic mess and outside her window was a frickin model.

Takuya watched as she fell back with worry etched on his chiseled features. He waited patiently as Zoe managed to bring herself back on to her feet and toward the window. As she opened it, he could already feel her irritation as she glared daggers at him. Even when she was mad she was gorgeous. Takuya couldn't help as his gaze travelled the length of her body, pausing at the low tank top she sported, revealing a pair of ample breasts. "Hey there," he grinned, "you know, it's a good thing your roommates aren't here, otherwise this would've been awkward..."

When he tried to come in, Zoey stopped him. "What the hell do you think you're doing! This is already awkward!"

Takuya chuckled. "I came to see you. I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink or something?"

Zoey stopped. Was he serious? "Are you asking me out?" she asked incredulous.

"Uh, yea, I guess so," he shrugged; that adorable boyish grin still plastered on his face.

For a second, Zoey wanted to say yes...but she vigorously shook the thought out of her head. "What? No! This is completely inappropriate! Go away."

She began to close the window when Takuya took hold of her wrist. "Wait! Why? C'mon, it's a harmless drink. Forget about the date part. Just friends."

"I said no! You are my _judge_. I can't be seen hanging out with you alone, period. People will get the wrong idea no matter what our intentions are," the golden haired girl tried to explain and felt as if she was partly trying to convince herself why she shouldn't get a drink with him too.

Takuya tried to stop her from clamping down the window, and in order to get him away Zoe pushed him-a little too hard. The athlete fell backwards, loosing his balance on the tree branch. Before he knew it, Takuya was falling to the ground. He landed on the floor in a loud thud, followed by a grunt. Zoey watched the scene unfold in absolute horror. She placed a hand over her mouth and literally ran downstairs to the kitchen, where there was a back door. Without anyone seeing her, Zoe sprinted to Takuya's motionless body that lay sprawled upon the ground; leaves and dirt all over his jacket.

"Oh my God, oh my God," she repeated in panic as she gingerly rolled Takuya over on to his back. She let out a huge sigh of relief to see that he was fully conscious. "Oh thank you Jesus!" Zoey breathed, thankful she had not been the cause of someone's death quite yet.

"You could've killed me!" Takuya exclaimed, humor evident in his tone and he began to chuckle at the idea of dying from the cause of a dainty blonde's push. He groaned as Zoey began to examine him, touching him along his arms and legs to make sure he hadn't broken a bone.

"Takuya I am so sorry," she gushed, brushing the grass and leaves off his clothes, "are you alright? How do you feel?"

Carefully, she helped him sit up. He rubbed the back of his head and winced at the pain of just moving his arm. "Um, I'll live. I'm pretty sure I'll be bruised a bit, but no broken bones from what I can feel," he grinned, admiring how beautiful her features looked with concern etched upon them, "I think you definitely owe me a drink now."

Zoey dropped her hands from his jacket, utterly stunned. What was up with this guy? "Look, you really need to go before someone sees you," she was saying, but could feel herself flushing underneath that warm gaze of his. His charm and handsome features aggravated her. Even after falling from a tree he still looked gorgeous, with hair completely disheveled. Damn him.

"Please," he practically pleaded, surprising even himself at how desperate he seemed to appear, "There's something about you, Zoe. Just...let me take you out. Just once. Hell, as friends even."

Zoey sighed; her green eyes glued to his. "I'll think about it," she finally breathed, "but you have to go. Things are already around here."

Takuya gave her his all too handsome crooked grin before attempting to stand up. Zoey helped him get to his feet, but then stepped away quickly-not trusting herself with a man whose touch she found unnervingly intoxicating. "Fair enough," he chuckled, and before limping away he said, "Goodnight, Zoe, and try not to be so violent with the others ok?"

The golden haired girl bit her lip in order to keep in a laugh; amused not only by his words but at the sight of him hopping away. "Alright. Try not to scare other girls half to death in their own bedrooms!"

"No promises!"

With that, Zoey headed back inside with a certain fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
